No Mercy (2016)
No Mercy (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand. It took place on Sunday October 9, 2016 at the Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. This was the 12th event in the No Mercy chronology and the first since 2008. Eight matches were contested at the event, including one on the pre-show. In the main event (which opened the pay-per-view), AJ Styles defeated Dean Ambrose and John Cena to retain the WWE World Championship. In another prominent match, Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz to win the Intercontinental Championship, with his career also on the line. Finally, in the last match of the pay-per-view, Bray Wyatt defeated Randy Orton. Storylines The card consisted of eight matches, including one on the Kickoff pre-show, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the SmackDown brand. Storylines were produced on WWE's weekly television show SmackDown Live. At SummerSlam, AJ Styles defeated John Cena. Styles went on to win the WWE World Championship at Backlash, when he defeated Dean Ambrose after a low blow and a Styles Clash.7 Two days later on SmackDown, Cena demanded a rematch against Styles in an attempt to become a 16-time world champion, equaling the record set by Ric Flair, while Ambrose invoked his rematch clause against Styles. SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon scheduled a triple threat match between Styles, Cena, and Ambrose for the title at No Mercy. Later that night, Ambrose and Cena defeated Styles and Intercontinental Champion The Miz. Afterwards, Ambrose attacked Cena with Dirty Deeds. The following week, Ambrose defeated Cena with a roll-up. After the match, Styles attacked Cena and Ambrose, which prompted SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan to schedule Styles to defend his title against Ambrose the following week on SmackDown, after which, Ambrose attacked Styles with Dirty Deeds. On the September 27 episode of SmackDown, after a distraction from Cena, Styles retained the title against Ambrose. After the match, Cena attacked Ambrose and Styles each with an Attitude Adjustment. On October 9, the day of the event, WWE announced that, due to No Mercy airing simultaneously with the second United States presidential debate, the world championship triple threat match would begin the pay-per-view portion of the event. At Backlash, Becky Lynch defeated Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Naomi, Natalya, and Nikki Bella in a six-pack elimination challenge to become the inaugural SmackDown Women's Champion. On the September 13 episode of SmackDown, Alexa won a fatal five-way match by defeating Carmella, Nikki Bella, Natalya, and Naomi to receive a title opportunity against Lynch at No Mercy. The following week, Alexa attacked Becky during their contract signing. On October 8, it was revealed by the Wrestling Observer Newsletter that Becky Lynch would not compete at No Mercy due to an out-of-ring injury. At Backlash, Heath Slater and Rhyno defeated The Usos in a tag team tournament final to become the inaugural SmackDown Tag Team Champions, which also earned Slater a SmackDown contract in the process.7 On the September 20 episode of SmackDown, The Usos defeated American Alpha to earn a rematch against Slater and Rhyno for the titles at No Mercy. At Backlash, The Miz defeated Dolph Ziggler to retain the Intercontinental Championship when Maryse sprayed pepper spray in Ziggler's face. Two weeks later, Miz again defeated Ziggler in a title match after himself using the spray on Ziggler. The next week, Ziggler put his career on the line if Miz gave him one more title shot; The Miz agreed to the match, to take place at No Mercy. The next week on SmackDown, Miz showed a video package highlighting Ziggler's most embarrassing moments in his career, including his days as a member of the Spirit Squad. Miz then introduced fellow Spirit Squad members, Mikey and Kenny, who first cheered and mocked Dolph before attacking him. Ziggler then fought off Mikey and Kenny, before Miz fled. At Backlash, Bray Wyatt attacked Randy Orton backstage, leaving him unable to compete and winning their match by forfeit. In the following weeks, the two continued to taunt each other, including segments in which either wrestler went looking for the other backstage. On September 28, a match between the two was scheduled for No Mercy. On the August 23 episode of SmackDown, Carmella attacked Nikki Bella before their scheduled match, then afterwards on Talking Smack, and again during a match on the October 4 episode of SmackDown. Subsequently, a match between the two was scheduled for No Mercy. On August 16, Curt Hawkins began to appear in a series of vignettes similar to Chuck Norris facts, signalling his return to WWE on the SmackDown brand. In the last vignette, he revealed that he would be "stepping into the ring" at No Mercy. On the September 13 episode of SmackDown, Jack Swagger appeared and confronted Baron Corbin. On the October 4 episode, Swagger defeated Corbin in controversial fashion. The referee called for the bell, believing Corbin had indicated submission, when he was in fact reaching for the rope to break the Patriot Lock applied by Swagger. The following day, a match between the two was scheduled for No Mercy. On October 9, a match between The Hype Bros and American Alpha against The Ascension and The Vaudevillains was scheduled for the No Mercy Kickoff pre-show. Aftermath On the following SmackDown, Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan challenged Raw to three traditional Survivor Series elimination matches – involving each brand's best five male wrestlers, best five female wrestlers, and best five tag teams, respectively, to which Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon accepted. Focus then shifted on determining which wrestlers would represent Team SmackDown for the three teams at Survivor Series the following month. Also during this time, Dean Ambrose became the number one contender against AJ Styles for the WWE World Championship at SmackDown's next pay-per-view, TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. and Randy Orton joined The Wyatt Family in a "if you can't beat them, join them" scenario. Dolph Ziggler offered The Miz a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship, but The Miz refused. Ziggler then made an open challenge to any Raw wrestler to face Ziggler for the title at Survivor Series. In response and thanks to Miz's wife Maryse, Miz got a rematch for the title before Survivor Series. Also, due to SmackDown defending their Intercontinental title against a wrestler from Raw, Daniel Bryan came to negotiations with Raw's General Manager Mick Foley to have Raw's WWE Cruiserweight Championship defended against a SmackDown wrestler. Bryan chose Kalisto and revealed that if Kalisto won, the entire cruiserweight division would come to SmackDown. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * No Mercy Category:No Mercy Category:2016 Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events